1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of a polydimethylsiloxane containing glucoside groups as a moisturizing agent in a cosmetic or dermatological composition. The polydimethylsiloxane compound that contains glucoside groups is especially effective for treating human skin and the scalp, and is particularly effective for moisturizing the skin and treating dry skin.
2. Discussion of the Background
To avoid the ageing of skin, and in order to compensate for the dehydration of exposed skin, it is important to keep the skin well moisturized. Cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions contain suitable active agents that compensate for the dehydration by increasing the amount of water present in the upper layers of the epidermis.
Skin moisturization may be improved by using active agents that supply water to the skin, such as polyols and, in particular, glycerol, glycols and sugars, or alternatively by using active agents that protect the hydrolipid film of the skin by preventing the evaporation of water through a barrier effect.
Large amounts of polyols cannot be added to a cosmetic or dermatological composition without running the risk of obtaining a sticky composition, which discourages users from using the composition. In addition, the duration of the moisturization provided by the polyols is limited in time. Moisturization that lasts for at least one day is sought when a cosmetic product is applied.
The active agents which reinforce the barrier effect are, in particular, hydrocarbon substances such as liquid petroleum jelly. It is generally observed that the desired effect is not obtained immediately after application of the composition, but rather gradually and often only after a few hours.
There is thus a need for active agents having good moisturizing properties, which have long-lasting moisturization properties, and which do not make the composition sticky.